pony fantasy V
by darq2225
Summary: una historia de un joven con su Chocobo viajan a otra dimencion para rescatar unos cristales que mantienen en vida a su mundo, guiados por 6 ponis y un dragon enfrentaran enemigos tanto conocidos como desconocidos
1. Cristales raros

_los personajes de my little pony y final fantasy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro y square enix respectivamente_

 **Los cristales raros**

Una mañana tranquila en poniville, donde todos hacían sus trabajos rutinarios. En el boutique carrusel habían 2 ponis, era una unicornio blanca crin purpura con una cutie mark de 3 diamantes, la otra andaba con un vestido colorido pero saltando, esta poni era rosa con una crin rosa más obscuro, su cutie mark son 3 globos

Rarity: Pinkie quédate quieta mientras te arreglo

Pinkie pie: pero Rarity si me quedo quieta no me podre mover y si no me muevo no podre ayudar y si no ayu…

Fue silenciada con el casco de Rarity

Rarity: lo se querida pero esta vez si te quedas quieta ayudaras mucho con el vestido

De repente un brillo apareció en medio del salón

Rarity: que es eso

Pinkie Pie: duh, un objeto que brilla

Dijo sin tener el vestido, Rarity miro donde la había dejado a Pinkie y la plataforma donde estaba había un maniquí

Rarity: como hiciste eso

Pinkie Pie: hacer que

Rarity: no importa - se acerca al objeto - mmm... al parecer es un cristal bastante raro - lo levanto con su magia y acto seguido Rarity comenzó a emanar una luz

Pinkie Pie: _¡RARITY!_

El brillo paro y Rarity seguía allí

Rarity: que fue eso

Pinkie Pie: no lo sé, pero creo que este es un cristal mágico que conecta este mundo con otro que no conocemos haciendo que estos colapsen

Rarity: querida eso es completamente ridículo, ya se llevémoselo a twilight seguramente ella sabrá que hacer - le pasó el cristal a Pinkie - toma, me adelantare luego

Pinkie Pie: de acuerdo - Pinkie tomo el cristal con su boca y esta vez Pinkie fue la que brillo

Rarity:(cuando termino el brillo) AAAAAHHHH!

Pinkie Pie: ¿qué paso?

En otro lado de poniville más específicamente en una granja, dos ponis estaban cosechando manzanas una era naranja con crin y cola rubia amarrados con un moño rojo, también llevaba un sombrero, su cutie mark eran 3 manzanas. La otra poni era una Pegaso cian con crin y cola de los clores del arcoíris su cutie mark era una nube blanca con un rayo de color azul amarillo y rojo

Applejack: muchas gracias por ayudarme esta ves rainbow, pero enserio con esto ya estoy bien

Rainbow dash: ya te lo dije después que terminaras con todas estas manzanas tendríamos nuestra competencia y no quiero ganarte estando tan agotada, mejor es igualar las cosas ¿no crees?

Applejack: de acuerdo, también con tu ayuda acabamos más rápido

Rainbow dash: ¿bromeas? Recuerda que soy la más rápida de toda equestria, obviamente lo hago todo rápido y efectivo - pateo un árbol y de este cayo un cristal - pero que es esto - lo tomo y Rainbow dash comenzó a brillar

Applejack: Rainbow ¿qué henos sucede?

Rainbow dash: (dejando de brillar) no lo sé, pero este trasto hiso eso - le paso el cristal a Applejack y esta comenzó a brillar como lo hizo con Rainbow. Cuando Applejack dejo de brillar Rainbow tenía los ojos bien abiertos – esto… es… INCREIBLE

Applejack: que paso, que me hiso - dijo preocupada

Volviendo con Rarity y Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie: guau, tengo un cuerno – pensativa – ¿qué clase de magia podría usar?

Rarity: (reanimándose) estoo, bueno lo mejor será ir con twilight

Pinkie Pie: de acuerdo, nos teletransportare a ambas

Rarity: jojojo querida ese es un hechizo muy avanzado no creo que tú seas capaz (teletransportadas en el castillo de twilight) de ¿hacerlo?... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Pinkie Pie: ¿hacer qué?

Rarity:(desesperada) lo de tu, hechizo, imposible, arg, no sé ni siquiera porque lo pregunte

Pinkie Pie: mira, es Spike

El joven dragón se acercó a las dos unicornios

Spike: hola chicas, estoo, que le paso a Pinkie

Pinkie: lo se, es genial, y a lo mejor pueda volar como lo hace starlight

Spike: raro, pero puede que tenga algo que ver con lo de – se escucha un estruendo-

Rarity: que fue eso

Rainbow dash: ten mas cuidado Applejack, lo mejor será que aterricemos

Applejack: una pregunta ¿Cómo aterrizo?

Rarity, Pinkie y Spike no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, habían dos pegasos, una era Rainbow dash y la otra ¿Aplejack? No alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando Applejack les cayó encima, y starlight los vio

Starlight: que bueno que vinieron, twilight necesita toda la ayuda posible, ya no puede volar ni usar magia

Rarity: y eso que significa

Dicho esto apareció una pony de tierra purpura apareció delante de las 5

Todas menos Spike y Starlight: ¿twilight?

Twilight: no tengo idea de que paso pero nos cambiaron las especies, yo perdí mis alas y mi cuerno transformándome en una pony de tierra, Pinkie por lo que ve se tranformo en unicornio

Pinkie Pie: genial ¿no?-dijo ente saltos

Twilight: y por ultimo Applejack se tranformo en pegaso

Applejack: ¿pero cómo y por qué nos transformó?

Twilight: se el cómo, pero no el porqué. Este cristal tiene mucho poder, y al entrar en contacto con él me transforme - dijo mostrándoles un cristal

Rarity:*gasp*ese cristal es parecido al que tiene Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: o si aquí lo tengo – dijo levitando el cristal

Applejack: yo también tengo uno – dijo sacándolo de su sombrero

En un bosque cerca de la villa había un pony azul de crin café alborotada inconsciente entre unas ramas, cuando llega corriendo un ave amarilla herida seguida de una silueta de una Pegaso

Pegaso: espera, solo quiero curarte – dijo con una voz suave

Ave: Kue – grito el ave picoteando unas ramas

Pegaso: ¿quieres que saque lo que hay aquí?

Ave: Kue –volvió a gritar esta vez apartándose para que la Pegaso sacara las ramas

La pegaso se veía que tenia una crin y cola rosa muy largas y una cutie mark de 3 mariposas

Pegaso: ay no… por eso estabas tan alterado

Ave: Kue Kue

Pegaso: tranquilo amiguito yo lo llevare, Angel nos vamos a casa

 _Bueno, aqui concluye el primer capitulo de la serie, mas adelante explicare el como bartz llego a ese mundo, y disculpen si es algo corto pero es mi primer fic._

 _dejen reviews para saber si mi historia va bien_

 _sin mas que decir_

 **Chao, Nos leemos**


	2. El guerrero de la luz

Aquí el segundo capitulo de esta saga ojala que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de my Little pony y final fantasy pertenecen a hasbro y a square enix respectivamente.

disfruten

 **El guerrero de la luz**

Twilight: bien Spike toma el cristal y envíaselo.

Twilight decidió enviarle una carta con el cristal para que lo pueda estudiar y Starlight Glimmer volvió al pueblo para hacer algunas mejoras como acceso con el tren, ella se llevó el cristal que no le había afectado como lo hizo con twilight para estudiarlo a su manera.

Twilight: Applejack, quédate con ese cristal, es más seguro que no vuelva unicornio, Pegaso o poni de tierra al que lo toque.

Pinkie Pie: ¿tocarlo así? – Pinkie toco el cristal y vieron después que dejara de brillar perdió su cuerno y obtuvo alas – wiiii esto es más divertido que la magia – decía mientras hacía acrobacias.

Applejack: Pinkie dame eso

Pinkie Pie: Oki Doki Loki – le pasa el cristal y Applejack lo guarda en su sombrero

Rainbow Dash: será mejor decirle a Fluttershy por si ha encontrado otra de esas cosas raras

Applejack: estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow

Rainbow Dash: entonces vamos – luego salió volando a toda velocidad por la ventana

Applejack: Rainbow recuerda que nosotras no podemos…

Pinkie Pie: ejejem – dijo agitando sus alas sonriendo

Applejack: o, cierto jeje, vamos… - alzó el vuelo hacia la ventana con Pinkie a toda velocidad – yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiha

En una cabaña no muy lejos un joven poni estaba dormido y se despierta con un ruido que le es familiar

¿?: Boko déjame dormir unos 5 minutos más – escucha un "Kue" más agitado - ¡BOKO!

Se levanta y se da cuenta que algo no anda bien

¿?: Pero que me paso, que soy – dijo mirándose los cascos – mmm, creo que soy una especie de caballo o algo así, y estoy herido, ojala pueda – su casco comenzó a brillar y el poni movía la boca, luego dijo – CURA – acto seguido sus heridas sanaron rápidamente – sí, todavía funciona – se escuchó el ruido de nuevo – cierto, ¡BOKO! – trato de salir lo más rápido que pudo

En la misma cabaña en el living estaba el ave gritando y la Pegaso amarrilla

Pegaso: por favor, quédese quieto señor ave, tiene muchas heridas, solo le quiero sanar

Ave: ¡KUE, KUE!

¿?: Que sucede aquí

Pegaso: veo que despertó, pero quédese en cama sus heridas eran muy grandes

¿?: ¿Cuáles heridas? – dijo con una sonrisa presumida

La Pegaso se dio cuenta que ya no traía heridas ni las vendas que le puso

Pegaso: ¡pero es imposible! Hace unos momentos lo acosté y vende todas esas heridas, y algunas eran muy grandes – dijo la Pegaso reduciendo su voz

¿?: Veo que Boko también está herido

Pegaso: ¿Quién?

¿?: Es el nombre del Chokobo

Pegaso: ¿un Chokobo?

¿?: ¿Nunca has visto uno? – la Pegaso negó con la cabeza – bueno tampoco es raro ya que estos animalitos están en peligro de extinguirse – la Pegaso se tapó la boca con los cascos pero el poni siguió – viajamos por todo el mundo que incluso Boko tiene una esposa y 3 polluelos

Boko: Kue

Pegaso:- más alegre – vaya que bueno que te interesen los animalitos

¿?: Si, me he cruzado con varios animales

Pegaso: Fluttershy

¿?: ¿Disculpa?

Fluttershy: me llamo Fluttershy ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: ¿Mi nombre?

-elige un nombre-

Bartz: mis amigos me dicen Bartz

Fluttershy: un gusto Bartz – dijo alegre terminando de ponerle las vendas a Boko, después se escuchó la puerta - ¿sí?

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy te tenemos que decir algo importante

Fluttershy: que es Rainbow

Rainbow Dash: lo que pasa es que Applejack, Pinkie y Twilight – Rainbow se percató de Bartz y Boko – oye ¿Quién es?

Fluttershy: es un amigo viajero, Bartz

Bartz: _apenas la conozco y me considera su amigo al hablarle de Boko –_ pensó

Rainbow Dash: como sea, Applejack, Pinkie y Twilight cambiaron su apariencia por unos cristales raros

Bartz:- levantándose de golpe – disculpa que me meta, pero ¿acaso dijiste "Cristales?

Rainbow Dash: si, eso dije

Bartz: - temblando – _o no, involucre a otros, lo que más nos temíamos, Guido me va matar -_ pensó

Fluttershy: ¿pasa algo Bartz?

Bartz: - calmado – si Fluttershy estoy bien – mirando a Rainbow – le puedo hacer una pregunta señorita emmmm

Rainbow dash: Rainbow, Rainbow Dash, - dijo con una pose orgullosa - y nada de señorita – dijo algo molesta

Bartz: _me recuerda mucho a Faris –_ pensó – bueno lo que quería preguntar es ¿Dónde está el cristal

Applejack: ¿para qué lo quieres? – dijo seria la poni naranja junto a una poni rosa

Bartz: para eso hice este viaje, necesito reunir unos 4 cristales con gran poder y devolverlos de dónde vengo para que no caigan en manos equivocadas

Applejack: lo único que te puedo decir que están muy seguras ahora

Pinkie Pie: un momento Applejack – dijo alzando 3 cascos – si son 4 cristales, la princesa tiene uno

Bartz: _¿princesa? ¿Hablaran de krile o Lenna?_

Rainbow dash: porque te callaste repentinamente Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: o, es que tenían que leer primero los pensamientos del potrillo de allí

Las tres Pegasos se miraron y Bartz tenía cara de asustado

Bartz: _¿es que acaso ella es capaz de leer la mente?_

Rainbow Dash: como sea, la princesa tiene uno, starlight Glimmer tiene el otro

Applejack: y yo tengo el ultimo, que tiene eso

Bartz: 2 cosas, primero; les falta un cristal por proteger – _ni siquiera sé por qué confío en ellas_ – pensó – segundo te voy a pedir el cristal, ya que yo soy un guerrero de la luz

Manes: ¿un guerrero de la luz?

Un capitulo revelando al aventurero Bartz y algo importante de el antes de finalizar el capitulo, el tiene las maestrías de Caballero, Monje y mago blanco (por eso uso cura)

Sin mas que decir espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. el aviso

_aqui va el tercer capitulo se la serie, espero que lo disfruten_

 _los personajes de my little pony y final fantasy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a hasbro y a square enix respectivamente_

 **El aviso del cristal**

En el castillo estaba vacío y tranquilo, un pequeño dragón dormía tranquilamente hasta que.

CRASH

Spike: quien anda allí, Owlicious deberías estar durmiendo si eres tu – abre la puerta del salón y se encuentra con una potrilla azul crin rubia, sin cutie mark – quien eres y que haces en este castillo

Potrilla: lo siento vine a buscar a alguien pero me transportaron a esta propiedad, tu debes ser Spike ¿cierto?

Spike: como sabes mi nombre

Potrilla: Owlicious me lo dijo – miro hacia atrás y el búho estaba allí despierto

Spike: Owlicious ¿le dijiste algo a ella y no a mí?

Owlicious: hu

Spike: TU, le hablaste algo a esta potrilla

Owlicious: hu – la potrilla se reía por esta cómica escena después se calmo

Potrilla: el siempre ha hablado, solamente que yo puedo hablar con los animales

Spike: ¿en serio? Pues le caerías bien a alguien que conozco, como sea, dijiste que estabas buscando a alguien ¿cierto? Pues entonces te puedo ayudar si quieres, twilight me dio el día libre

Potrilla: quien es twilight

Owlicious: hu – la potrilla abrió los ojos como plato

Spike: ¿en serio no conoces a twilight? Bueno ella es…

Potrilla: ¡OTRA PRINCESA! – Grito con mucha emoción – es increíble, debo conocerla, talvez ella me ayude a ser una

Spike: espera un segundo, ¿eres una princesa?

Potrilla: o si, no me he presentado aún, me llamo Krile, soy la princesa de Bal y guerrera de la luz

Spike: ¿guerrera de qué?

Krile le conto la historia de cómo sus 3 amigos y su abuelo fueron elegidos como guerreros de la luz por unos cristales que mantenían estable el mundo, estos eran el de fuego, viento, agua y tierra, y estos mantenían estable al mundo, si uno de rompía, su respectivo elemento iba a perder poder

Spike: pero me dijiste que habían 4 cristales, y tu abuelo y los otros 3 fueron seleccionados ¿Cómo te consideras guerrera de la luz si no te eligieron?

Krile se sentó cabizbaja, Spike lo noto

Krile: a la mitad de su travesía por salvar el mundo, un malvado brujo llamado Exdeath le arrebato la vida a mi abuelo – levanto la cabeza mirando a Spike – pero mi abuelo seguía vivo dentro de mí y por eso soy la guerrera de la luz – Spike le sonrió

Spike: - agitando la cabeza – es cierto viniste a buscar a alguien

Krile: cierto, lo olvide

Spike: lo ciento, te hice gastar tiempo

Krile: no es tu culpa, aparte no sé dónde está, empezare a buscar en la villa

De vuelta con Bartz

Bartz: y esa es mi historia – todas miraban con asombro la historia de Bartz que no le creían hasta que uso magia sin siquiera tener cuerno

Rainbow Dash: esto, es, ASOMBROSO

Applejack: no puedo imaginar que fueses solo amigos de la realeza, aparte nosotros conocemos a la princesa Celestia, Luna y Cadance

Pinkie Pie: no olvides que Twilight también es una princesa

Bartz: como les dije, soy un aventurero y jamás he estado en este lugar pero lo que si es que hay que volver con los cristales antes que se rompan

Applejack: de acuerdo – dijo con un suspiro – pero dime que vas a hacer con este cristal

Bartz: encontrar el último cristal que falta

Applejack le paso el cristal a Bartz luego un brillo los encego a todos, cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en un lugar completamente blanco

Applejack: que fue lo que hiciste – dijo molesta –

Bartz: oye no me culpes yo no hice nada – dijo mirándola igual de molesto

Fluttershy: oigan… creo que fue… la cosa de allí – dijo en voz baja

Todos miraron y era el cristal mucho mas grande de lo que tenia Applejack, luego el cristal comenzó a hablar

Cristal: bienvenidos elementos de la harmonía y guerrero de la luz

Pinkie Pie: o, o, somos nosotras – dijo saltando alegre

Bartz: _¿elementos de la harmonía? ¿Es algo como los guerreros de la luz? –_ pensó

Cristal: guerrero de la luz, no te molestes en buscar el cristal del agua porque tu lo salvaste a tiempo, tu amiga lo uso para venir a ayudarte usando el cristal

Rainbow Dash: hablas de esas otras guerreras ¿cierto?

Cristal: efectivamente, pero aparte de las buenas traigo malas…

Bartz: espera, como salve YO el cristal, si ese agujero succiono todo lo que había en la habitación – en ese momento aparecieron todo el grupo en un salón con una pequeña cascada y un rio rodeando un lago en la que el centro del lago estaba el cristal del mismo tamaño del que estaba hablándoles junto a Boko y ¿un mono con ropa? – este es el momento en el que apareció el agujero, allí estamos Boko y yo

Fluttershy: ¿tú eres ese de allá? – pregunto con miedo

Bartz: si, les debí haber dicho en primer lugar que no soy un poni

Cristal: exactamente, el cristal del agua logro cambiar tu apariencia puesto a que sabía dónde ibas a parar, pero no le cambio la apariencia al Chokobo

La imagen mostraba a Bartz caminando en círculos alrededor del cristal

Bartz de la imagen: JO que aburrimiento, no se a que se refería Guido con no involucrar a nadie, si nadie viene por el cristal – de repente un agujero apareció al fondo del salón – para que hable

El agujero comenzó a succionar la habitación, todos los expectantes se sujetaron, pero Applejack se dio cuenta que no les afectaba

Cristal: te diste cuenta, es solo un recuerdo, lo que pase aquí no les pasara a ustedes

Vieron como Bartz sostenía el cristal pero se dio cuenta de algo

Boko de la imagen: Kueeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bartz de la imagen: NOOOOOOOOOO BOKOOOOOOOOOOOO – en ese omento se resbalo de donde estaba sostenido – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – miro el cristal luego al agujero que estaba a punto de succionarlo – NO TE DARE EL CRISTAL TAN FACILMENTE – lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo es cristal, Bartz entro al portal e inmediatamente se cerro

Bartz: así que si lo salve

Cristal: Guerrero de la luz – Bartz vio al cristal – te tengo que decir que un árbol maligno volvió a la vida – las pupilas de Bartz se dilataron y comenzó a temblar – el trajo los cristales a este mundo para poder destruirnos con mayor facilidad sin que los guerreros de la luz lo molesten

Rainbow Dash: ¿solo un árbol? Lo voy a hacer leña – dijo dando golpes al aire

Bartz: no – dijo con un hilo en la voz – él no puede estar vivo se supone que lo atrapo el vacío

Applejack: ¿el vacío?

Cristal: puede que haya escapado de la misma manera que ustedes

Bartz: con ayuda de otros – dijo mirando al suelo

Cristal: ustedes elementos de la harmonía, tienen el mismo poder que los guerreros de la luz y deben salvar al mundo

Applejack: asi que nosotras también somos guerreras de la luz ¿cierto?

Pinkie Pie: u u u yo quiero usar magia otra vez – dijo haciendo unos movimientos como de magia

Rainbow Dash: no me interesa la magia, solo patear traseros – dijo dando patadas, Fluttershy solo de agacho

Fluttershy: em, no creo que esto sea la mejor idea

Bartz: pero no queda otra – dijo serio

Cristal: buscad los elementos que faltan y busquen un lugar en donde devio formarse el vacio

Applejack: ¿es una especie de dilema?

Pinkie Pie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, una adivinanza yo primero emmmmmmm canterlot, no emmmmmmm clausdale, no tampoco, u, ya se, ya se, la casa de Rariti, la casa de Rariti pfmfmfpfmfpfm – fue callada por el casco de Rainbow

Bartz: creo poder encontrarla, ¿alguien tiene um mapa?

Rainbow Dash: ¿no eres viajero? ¿No deberías tener mapa?

Pinkie Pie: o tal vez necesites un mapa comestible, o tal vez un mapa con cupcakes o tal vez mfpmfpmf – esta vez fue Applejack

Applejack: o tal vez necesita el mapa de "nuestro mundo" y juntarlo con el de "su mundo"

Bartz: precisamente – le pasaron un mapa – bien, si esto está aquí lo junto con esto quedaría buscar justo aquí – hiso un circulo alrededor del bosque y parte de poniville - ¿Qué hay justo aquí?

Fluttershy: ¿te refieres al centro del aterrador bosque everfree?

Applejack: creo que allí está el castillo de las hermanas

Bartz: perfecto, allí buscaremos – mirando el cristal – gracias por la información

Cristal: mucha suerte guerreros de la luz, destruid la obscuridad

El lugar se ilumino cuando abrieron los ojos estaban de nuevo en la casa de Fluttershy con Pinkie y Applejack sin sus alas

Pinkie Pie: awwwww las echaré de menos

Applejack: yo en realidad prefiero tener los cascos en tierra

Bartz quedo impresionado ¿no que todas eran Pegasos?

Bartz: _supongo que ese es el poder del cristal entero –_ pensó, luego tocaron la puerta

Fluttershy: yo voy – era Twilight junto con Rarity

Twilight: qué bueno que todas están aquí, la princesa averiguo que son los cristales

Bartz: ellas ya lo saben

Twilight: y tu quien eres

Bartz: oh, me llamo Bartz – dijo con una sonrisa

Twilight: Bartz – repitió y cerró los ojos – dime Bartz por ¿casualidad tu estas buscando los cristales mágicos? – Bartz tenía dudas al responder por "mágicos"

Bartz: si – respondió un tanto más seguro

Twilight: entonces con el poder que se me ejerce como princesa quedas bajo arresto

Manes: ¡¿QUE!?

Bartz: _porque siempre cuando comienzo una aventura me aprisionan sin razón –_ pensó recordando cuando conoció a Faris

 _Aqui concluye el capitulo, y quedan algunas dudas ¿quien ayudo a exdeath a escapar? ¿que les espera a nuestros héroes en el castillo? ¿porque Twilight arresto a Bartz? ¿me estare juntando mucho con pinkie como para hacer tantas preguntas?_

 _Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de poni fantasy V_


	4. el rescate

**Hola lectores, ya van semanas que no escribo y quería continuar con la historia y terminarla**

 **En el capítulo anterior se vio el primer obstáculo de Bartz ¿saldrá de esta? Descúbranlo ahora**

El rescate

Rarity llego momentos después con unos guardias mientras Twilight se quedó para que Bartz no escapara, Twilight señalo a Bartz diciendo que él quiere los cristales, los guardias sin vacilar lo esposaron y se lo llevaron, Rainbow dash los iba a detener pero Bartz la mira fijamente

Bartz: tranquilícense, estaré bien, lo único que quiero es que ustedes logren salvarlos – los guardias se lo llevaron después de decir esto

Pinkie Pie: porque le hiciste esto a nuestro amigo el solo quería hacer amistades – dijo con un tono un poco triste

Twilight: yo creo que quería involucrarla para la destrucción de los cristales elementales, de seguro las convenció para destruir el que estaba cuidando Applejack

Applejack: no se de que henos estas hablando, si el cristal de viento lo teng….

Rainbow Dash: un segundo Twilight – dijo volando rápidamente hacia Twilight – como sabes que son cristales elementales

Twilight: la princesa Celestia mando una orden de búsqueda, no le dije nada de la carta a Spike pero fui a hablarlo con Rarity

Rarity: la carta aun la tengo yo ya que Twilight no la puede levitar:

"Querida princesa Twilight:

Te escribo para reportarte la magia que llevan los cristales, son elementales, el que me entregaste es el de fuego, y según uno de mis guardias deberían de haber dos más, el de viento y el de tierra debes reunirlos y traérmelos para poder protegerlos, porque hay alguien que quiere destruirlos su única descripción es que se hace llamar Bartz y tiene una crin de color café, si lo encuentras debes arrestarlo para que lo traigan al palacio, te encargo los cristales ya que si estos se rompen el mundo puede ser un completo caos

Te escribe

Princesa Celestia"

Fluttershy: pero Bartz no quiere destruir los cristales

Twilight: no tienen pruebas que demuestren lo contrario

Todas se quedaron pensando, twilight tenía razón, ellas no tenían pruebas que demostrase la inocencia de Bartz, no podrían rescatarlo

Boko: kue, kue – se susurro a Applejack

Applejack: que sucede compañero

La caminata era extensa y larga, tardaron aproximadamente unos 20 minutos en llegar ya que tenían a Bartz esposado y le era difícil caminar. Por fin llegaron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba un guardia unicornio de armadura purpura

Bartz: _supongo que ese de allí es el capitán_ – pensó – oye tú, ¿se puede saber por qué me están buscando?

Capitán: valla, parece que tenían razón, eres muy directo con esto, lamentablemente solo te diré tu castigo, serás enviado a la luna por el resto de tus días

Bartz: ¿no podríamos negociarlo un poquito?

Capitán: ahora vendrás con nosotros, gracias a un "espía" supimos en seguida que tramabas y te pensamos detener

Bartz: ¿así que piensas destruirlo en nombre de la realeza?

Capitán: eso es lo que tiene planeado lord Exdeath – Bartz se le dilataron las pupilas y comenzó a temblar por el miedo – lo primero es encarcelarte

¿?: No si lo impedimos hermano

Capitán: valla, valla, no esperaba que los elementos de la armonía fuesen a traicionarnos, ¡arréstenlas por traición a la corona!

Los guardias unicornios fueron por ellas pero Bartz se puso en medio

Bartz: que este esposado no significa que no pueda luchar, no me llevaras ahora que conozco el plan de Exdeath, bueno, en parte – esto lo dijo en vos más baja

Twilight: Shining no quiero luchar, mucho menos contra ti

Bartz: chica purpura ¿unialado?

Twilight: es alicornio y me llamo Twilight – interrumpió

Bartz: Twilight – siguió Bartz – el quizá sea tu hermano pero estoy seguro que está siendo controlado – twilight comprendió, preparo su cuerno u extendió sus alas

Shining: que esperan, ¡arréstenlas!

Twilight: tengan cuidado con sus hechizos eléctricos son muy peligrosos

Bartz: hechizos – repitió Bartz – tengo una idea CUBRANME – Bartz cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover la boca como hablando en voz baja

Twilight y Rarity no tenían ni idea de lo que paneaba, así que decidieron confiar en él y cubrirle

Bartz: apártense chicas – dijo Bartz a las mane 6 – ¡MUDEZ! – una nube blanca envolvió a los guardias pero esta se disipo rápidamente

Shining: que fue eso – dijo para si luego miro a sus guardias – Sigan disparando – ordeno

Los guardias trataron de realizar hechizos y terminaban siendo golpeados, ya sea por Rainbow y Bartz (que fue liberado por Twilight) por manzanas de Applejack, serpentinas de Pinkie y algunos objetos que le lanzaban Rarity

Shining: a ustedes que les pasa

Guardia: señor, no podemos usar magia, es como si llevásemos el anillo anulamagia

Todos los guardias fueron derrotados en poco tiempo pero Rainbow, Applejack y Bartz estaban con heridas Fluttershy se acercó para ponerles vendas pero Bartz le tomo el hombro y le dijo que no era necesario

Fluttershy: no Bartz, están muy heridos ustedes y no puedo verte a ti y a mis amigas en ese estado, no puedo

De repente una explosión mando a volar a las cuatro que estaban en frente Rainbow y Applejack se veían heridas luego Bartz que estaba adolorido en el suelo se fijó en Fluttershy que tenía quemaduras en espalda y nuca

Pinkie: F-F-Fluttershy –dijo turnándose el cabello lacio y obscuro

Paso otra explosión y esta dio de lleno en Pinkie quedando también inconsciente

Rarity y Twilight se Quedaron atónitas al ver el que hizo esto fue Shining

Twilight: hermano por favor razona, te están controlando de nuevo

Shining: vamos princesa si te alias al señor Exdeath podrás hacer grandes cosas

Twilight: nunca me uniré a alguien que quiere ver muertas a mis amigas

Shining: en la vida nadie necesita amigos pero bueno – dijo sarcásticamente – preparo su cuerno con una nueva explosión – ¡AHORA DESAPARECE!

Bartz: n-n-no lo ha-ha-hagas

Rarity se puso en frente de Twilight para frenar el impacto, pero cuando Shining estaba a punto de disparar

¿?: OYE TU, CARA DE MULA – Shining paro en seco el hechizo y volteo a ver al igual que Rarity, Twilight y Bartz al ver a una potrilla azul de crin rubia con un casco delantero levantado y enzima de este una pequeña esfera verde, la potrilla miraba fijamente a Shining

Bartz: ¿K-Krile?

Shining: insolente, ahora veras

Krile: COMETE ESTO – lanzo la esfera verde hacia Shining

Shining: jajaja, no te funcionara niña tonta

Activo un escudo mágico y Krile sonrió. La esfera desapareció justo fuera de la esfera y reapareció dentro, siguiendo su trayecto

Shining: PERO QUE…

No pudo decir nada más porque el campo de fuerza estallo dejando a Shining inconsciente

Krile: no puedo creer que cayeses en la misma trampa jajajaj – luego krile escucho unos llantos

Twilight: esto no puede estar pasando – dijo entre lágrimas

Rarity: Pinkie y Fluttershy, tan jóvenes y ahora están – trago saliva –muertas – dijo esto último con un nudo en la garganta

Krile: no están muertas, solo les está bajando el pulso, si no hacemos algo pronto morirán

Twilight: p-pero que podemos hacer

Bartz: LAZARO – dijo Bartz apuntando a Fluttershy y a Pinkie

Krile: allí tienen su respuesta

Rarity y Twilight no lo podían creer, las heridas de Pinkie y Fluttershy cerraron, Twilight les volvió a tomar el pulso y estaban bien

Twilight: pero que henos fue lo que hiciste – dijo sorprendida pero feliz al ver a sus amigas recuperarse

Bartz: ¿están estables? ¿Si? Qué bueno, buenas noches – dicho esto cayo de espalda inconsciente por el cansancio

Krile: será mejor que los llevemos a un hospital

Twilight: Shining – dijo mirando a su hermano que se estaba levantando

Shining: que paso, donde estoy

Krile: fuiste controlado, pero ahora estas bien

Twilight: a todo esto - dijo despertando a Rainbow y a Applejack – como atravesaste el escudo de mi hermano

Krile: oh, cierto, no lo atravesé sino que lo transporte dentro con una flama de dragón de fuego verde. Spike ayúdanos

Spike: ya voy – dijo saliendo de unos arbustos – RARITY, ¿estás bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Tu melena se manchó?

Twilight: si Spike, las chicas y yo estamos perfectamente – dijo sarcásticamente al ignorarlas a todas

Krile: te explicare todo si tú también me lo explicas

Twilight lo pensó un poco y después se acordó que esa potrilla salvo su vida y la de sus amigas. Asintió con la cabeza

Twilight: de acuerdo

Shining: no se olviden de mí

Twilight: claro que no pero ayúdanos a llevarlas al hospital

 **Aquí concluye el cap. Y en el próximo se explicara como convencieron a Twilight (aunque creo que ya se sabe)**

 **Dejen reviews para ver que skills ponerle a Krile**

 **Sin más que decir**


	5. hora de elegir

**_Por fin, disculpen la demora, he estado ocupado estas semanas y me disculparan por este capítulo de relleno (otra vez) pero es para que también se entienda de que va la trama_**

 **Hora de elegir**

En un lugar obscuro se escuchaba una conversación de 6 sujetos

Sujeto 1: yo os convoque hasta aquí para poder daros una oportunidad de vivir – dijo con voz carraspeaste

Sujeto 2: de acuerdo gran sabio, pero nos dijeron que podía acceder a la vida solo a uno pero ¿Cuál es la razón?

Sujeto 1: la razón es simple pero compleja a la vez un tanto delicada

Sujeto 3: ya ve al grano anciano – se escuchó una voz bastante grave y gritando

Sujeto 4: tranquilízate lobito ya nos explicara todo – se escuchó otra voz un tanto más tranquila

Sujeto 3: no me llames lobito y tú ni siquiera eres de los nuestros

Sujeto 2: los dos ya cálmense, disculpe a estos dos insensatos gran sabio Starswirl por favor prosiga

Starswirl: muchas gracias caballero, como decía una amenaza llego a equestria

Sujeto 5: (¿equestria? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?) – pensó uno

Starswirl: esta amenaza llego con el propósito de llenarlo con el vacío otra vez

Sujeto 2: no puede ser

Sujeto 6: ¿que no mi hijo y sus amigos los detuvieron?

Starswirl: así nos hizo creer pero por alguna razón logro zafarse y ahora necesito que uno de ustedes lo enfrenten, con los elementos de la armonía no será suficiente. La decisión de resucitarlos sé que será difícil, quiero que tomen la decisión correcta

Sujeto 2: creo que Dorgan debería ir su hijo estuvo en el vacío creo que sería bueno que el valla

Sujeto 5: iré yo

Sujeto 3: porque tu "abuelito" – interrumpió el de la voz grave

Sujeto 5: precisamente por eso – le interrumpió – soy el más anciano del grupo, resucitarme no debe gastar mucha energía y puede que necesitemos la magia del gran sabio para poder hacer algo para evitar el vacío

Sujeto 2: me gusta el plan ¿Quién se apunta?

Sujeto 4: estoy de acuerdo

Dorgan (Sujeto 6): yo también

Sujeto 3: grrrr de acuerdo – gruño el último

Starswirl: bien, entonces está decidido

Bartz estaba flotando en la nada, se despierta y distingue sus manos

Bartz: ¿estaba atrapado en el vacío todo este tiempo?

Voz: no, estas en el mundo de los sueños

Bartz: q-quien anda allí – cuando dijo esto una luz con una silueta de una unicornio alada se puso frente a el – quien eres

Yegua: saludos humano, soy la princesa Luna domino al mundo de los sueños y estamos aquí para hablar contigo

Bartz: hola Luna, soy Bartz – dijo con una sonrisa

Luna: bueno Bartz nosotras no queríamos hablar sobre temas precisamente "bonitos"

Bartz: y a que

Luna: bueno, el palacio de Canterlot ha sido atacado desde el interior, y sé que la razón es el cristal que tiene mi hermana, unos astros me dijeron que 2 humanos llegarían aquí, tomarían los cristales para salvar equestria pero estos caen en fragmentos

Bartz: ja, y quiere que esos dos humanos salven a su hermana y el cristal ¿cierto?

Luna: eso es correcto Bartz ahora debes irte, el tiempo se agota o el conseguirá la victoria

Bartz: ¿Qué? ¿Quién? Espera, LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Bartz: LUNAAAAAAAAAA – Bartz se despertó de golpe, se dio cuenta que si era un sueño, se veía muy real para el – _será como los sueños de Krile_ – pensó

Krile: Bartz ¿estás bien? – dijo está empujando la puerta

Bartz: si estoy bien – se fijó detrás de ella que habían doctores inconscientes – Krile no es necesario preocuparse tanto por mi

Krile: yo... lo siento – dijo cabizbaja

Bartz: Krile, necesito buscar a los elementos de la armonía pero te tengo que explicar quiénes son

Krile: no será necesario

De la puerta entraron rainbow dash con un ala vendada, Applejack cojeando, Pinkie saltando como si nada hubiese pasado, Fluttershy caminando como si nada detrás de ellas Rarity y twilight cabizbajas

Bartz: guau eso fue más rápido de lo anticipado

Pinkie: sisiloesyaqueprepararemosunasúperduperfiestasoloparatiyaquefuisteelúltimoendespertartraeremospastelcupcakes o o ynonosolvidemosdequetraeremosmusicaponcheymhmhhmhmhmhmh

Vieron un casco celeste, pero se sorprendieron al ver que no era rainbow

Bartz: si lo se, y la verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo pero recuerda que tenemos la misión de salvar este mundo

Pinkie: awwwwww

Bartz: descuida, haremos la fiesta lo prometo. Ahora al punto, alguien llamado Luna hablo conmigo en un sueño – Twilight levanto las orejas, luego la cabeza para mirar a Bartz – me dijo que tenía que salvar a una princesa de un lugar llamado ca... can… creo que lo olvide

Krile: con razón el sabio te trata así – dijo mirándolo enojada de reojo

Twilight: creo que te refieres a Canterlot allí es donde está la princesa Celestia, la hermana de quien te hablo en sueños

Fluttershy: será mejor que yo me quede con rainbow y Applejack ya que están heridas y claro si no les molesta

Bartz: ¿siguen heridas? Lo siento me descuide un poco por el tema

Bartz junto sus cascos comenzó a mover la boca y sus cascos comenzaron a brillar

Twilight: ¿que estas…

Krile: shhhh necesita concentrarse

Bartz: OMNICURA - Rainbow y Applejack brillaron – vamos, no sean tímidas y quítense las vendas

Obedecieron y se sorprendieron al ver que no tenían ni cicatrices, twilight fue la primera en reaccionar

Twilight: ¿qué es lo que hiciste exactamente?

Bartz: magia

Twilight: bueno si pero ¿cómo tu eres capaz de usar magia?

Bartz: cómo eres capaz TU de usar magia

Twilight: PORQUE SOY UNA ALICORNIO

Bartz: y yo un humano y no me quejo

Twilight: ¡pero los humanos no pueden!

Krile: ya paren que me va a dar jaqueca – dijo frotándose la cien

Bartz: y yo encantado siempre de tomar el pelo – las demás tomaron una pequeña risa – bueno como sea los cristales nos dieron este beneficio a mí y a otras tres personas que también ahora en parte forma parte de Krile pero ahora deberíamos de hacer lo que nos pidió luna y el cristal, nos dividiremos en dos grupos para ir al bosque ese y otro para ir a cantricot

Twilight: Canterlot – interrumpió

Bartz: si, si, eso ahora me gustaría que los que puedan usar magia aunque sea mínima vengan conmigo, el otro grupo ira con krile al bosque

Krile: cuenta conmigo – lo dijo con su casco delantero al pecho en pose de orgullo

Twilight: pero Bartz, solo Rarity y yo podemos usar magia, nos costara más avanzar – dijo un poco preocupada

Bartz lo pensó un poco, miro a las futuras heroínas, se levantó de su cama camino y paro frente a Fluttershy

Bartz: el bosque es un tanto peligroso para ti, ¿porque no vienes con nosotros? Incluso les tendré una sorpresa cuando volvamos – todas asintieron - Bien pues entonces vámonos – dijo levantando su casco delantero

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiii

Todas se estaban yendo cuando krile paro a rainbow

Krile: oye, me gustaron tus habilidades de combate

Rainbow: gracias, pero tengo muchos más trucos guardados

Krile: genial porque tengo una idea

Se acercó a la oreja de rainbow y le comenzó a decir cosas

Rainbow: ¿segura que puedes hacerlo? Eres muy pequeña – pregunto preocupada

Krile: confía en mí, incluso he podido con Bartz

Rainbow: de acuerdo

Cuando salieron todas del hospital se dieron cuenta que era de noche

Twilight: los trenes no salen hasta mañana y el bosque es más peligroso de noche

Bartz: bueno eso dificulta las cosas, bueno Krile busquemos una posada

Twilight: quédense en mi castillo allí tengo varias habitaciones de sobra

Bartz: no quiero ser una molestia

Twilight: no la hay, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que te hice

Bartz: no recuerdo que me hayas hecho algo

Twilight: es mi disculpa por haberte delatado

Bartz: pero si a mí me delato una poni de tierra purp… - Bartz levanto la cabeza y se acercó a twilight – ¿ella eras tú?

Twilight: si y lo siento mucho

Bartz: ¿cómo lo hiciste para ocultar tus alas y tu cuerno? – pregunto con una sonrisa que estaba atemorizando a twilight, Applejack intervino

Applejack: bueno por lo que yo entendí es que el cristal nos cambia de especie según el cristal, mira - Applejack tomo el cristal con sus cascos y le salieron alas de Pegaso

Bartz: valla, eso SI que es nuevo

Krile: ¿funcionara para nosotros igual Bartz?

Bartz: yo creo que si – dijo todavía sorprendido, sabía que los cristales tenían poder para mantener estable al mundo pero no hacer eso – bueno, supongo que eso explica bastante, vámonos ya a dormir que ya *bostezo* me dio mucho sueño

Rainbow: mañana vemos eso niña, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

Krile: o cierto, no me presente con ustedes, solo con la princesa twilight

Bartz: espera, ¿princesa?

Krile: si Bartz Twilight es una princesa, y yo por mi parte soy la princesa Krile del gran Bal

Manes: ¿queeeee?

Pinkie: vallamos a hacer una fiesta de princesas, creo que debería hacerse un capitulo completo del fic

Bartz: ¿de qué habla? – dijo mirando a las demás

Rainbow: no tenemos ni idea

Rarity: bueno, fue una charla agradable pero tengo que hace mi sueño de belleza si quero verme bien para ir a Canterlot

Applejack: sí, creo que todas deberíamos irnos

Fluttershy: hasta mañana a todos los ponis

Bartz: será una aventura de lo más interesante

En sweetApple acres estaba la familia ya terminando las labores ya que le dejaron a Applejack libre por ese día para que descansara con sus amigas

Applejack: familia, ya llegue

Grany: AAAHHH, un ladrón, BigMac ven rápido, un ladrón está en nuestra casa

Applejack: ¿qué? – Miro a su espalda y seguía con sus alas – ay no, grany Smith soy yo, su nieta Applejack

BigMac: Applejack ¿de verdad eres tú? – dijo apareciendo detrás

Applejack: si, y necesito que cuiden de la granja mientras no estoy, debo hacer un viaje para salvar al mundo – volvió a mirar a su espalda – y creo que estas alas son la prueba suficiente – dijo más deprimida – mañana me despediré de Applebloom, supongo que se aseguraron que estuviera dormida ¿no?

BigMac: SIP

Applejack: que bien ahora vámonos a dormir

BicMac: SIP

 ** _Si ahora en el siguiente capítulo habrá más enfrentamientos, ¿Qué planean Krile y Rainbow? ¿Qué sorpresa les espera a las chicas por parte de Bartz? ¿Quién les espera en el bosque? Léanlo en el próximo capítulo._**


	6. ¡Al ataque!

**Bien, por fin, después de tanto tiempo sin seguir con la historia aquí las traigo, se que podría ser mejor la historia pero es lo que tengo lo siento, aquí se muestra lo planeado por rainbow dash y Krile ojala les guste**

 ** _Los personajes de MLP y FF no me pertenecen, son de hasbro y square enix respectivamente_**

 **¡Al ataque!**

Twilight: ¡¿Cómo es que el tren no funciona?!

Fueron los gritos de Twilight que se escucharon en la estación de tren, esta estaba con Fluttershy por petición de Bartz, Rarity, Shining Armor, un pequeño grupo de soldados y Bartz

Conductor: lo siento princesa pero se averiaron unas vías, nos acaban de avisar y no podemos ir hasta que las terminen

Shining: debe de haber alguna manera de viajar hasta allí

Bartz que estaba buscando entre unas cosas que le dejo Krile levanto una especie de planta

Bartz: ¡La encontré!

Fluttershy: que cosa, que es esa planta… si no te molesta decirlo – dijo esto bajando la voz

Bartz: es para llamar a un amigo – tomo la planta e hizo un sonido como si la planta fuese un silbato – ya va a llegar

Bartz miro en dirección a casa de Fluttershy y el resto del grupo dirigió la mirada donde este veía. Al rato apareció un humo que se iba acercando más y más, mostrando delante de este al ave amarilla de Bartz

Fluttershy: Boko – dijo alzando el vuelo con los cascos en la boca – No deberías de estar aquí, estas herido – Boko solo bajo la cabeza arrepentido

Bartz: tranquilízate Fluttershy, los chocobos son animales tímidos pero estos con una buena noche de descanso y con estas bellezas – dijo mostrando las plantas – estará de lo mejor para correr, y si se lo preguntan, estas son verduras gysahl el alimento favorito de los chocobos

Fluttershy bajo y más tranquila le dio unas caricias al ave

Fluttershy: oh, lo ciento Boko, yo no sabía que eras así, pero ¿por qué lo trajiste Bartz?

Bartz: allí tienes – dijo dándole las verduras gysahl al chocobo y este respondió con un "Kue" – amigo, necesito un favor – el ave puso la cara de lado – ¿podrías llevarnos hasta allí?

El ave salto de alegría para tener otra aventura con amigos

Twilight: no quiero arruinarte la fiesta Bartz, pero somos demasiados para que nos lleve solo el ave

Shining: no te preocupes por nosotros twili, ustedes deberían ir en vez de nosotros – dijo tomándole el hombro - aparte nosotros podríamos proteger poniville en su ausencia princesa – dijo retrocediendo y dando una pequeña reverencia

Twilight: gracias Shining – le da un abrazo

Bartz: Bien está decidido – dijo subiendo al gran ave – a que esperan, suban que no tengo todo el día – dijo dándole señas a las 3 portadoras

Después de despedirse de su hermano twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy se suben al ave y Bartz da una señal para que el animal avanzara. El ave era muy rápido, era difícil igualarle, avanzaron rápido, y llegaron a la construcción, siendo mucho el tramo que quedaba por reparar pero ¿Por qué paso?, eran preguntas que llegaban a las mentes de Twilight y Bartz. Un grito del ave los saco de sus pensamientos.

Bartz: pero que son esas cosas – dijo señalando unas cosas verdes acercándose rápidamente a ellos

Twilight: o no, rápido, todos detrás de mí – dijo colocando un campo de fuerza

Las cosas verdes cayeron causando explosiones y pequeños cráteres revelando unas criaturas muy parecidas a los ponis pero con alas de insecto unos colmillos y tenían abolladuras en sus patas y cuernos, twilight lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos verdes con un aura purpura liberados de estos.

-Con el otro grupo-

Applejack le dejo el cristal a Krile para que pudiese volver a la normalidad, cuando se aprovisionaron lo suficiente entraron al bosque, Applejack llevaba unas cuantas manzanas para la merienda, Pinkie llevaba unos dulces, serpentinas, globos y por supuesto su infaltable cañón de fiestas (Krile lo noto un tanto familiar la forma en la que le hiso aparecer), rainbow quiso ayudar a Applejack ya que Pinkie se reusó (y tampoco habían cosas cerca de ella) pero se sorprendieron al ver a Krile con una pequeña lanza en su espalda

Krile: bien, creo que estamos listas ¿nos vamos?

Pinkie: oye, por que llevas esa cosa en tu espalda, se parece a las cosas que llevan los guardias de Canterlot, pero no estamos en Canterlot, así que pensé que podía ser un objeto diferente así que ¿qué es?

Pinkie se acercaba más y más con una sonrisa hacia Krile que se puso un tanto nerviosa, alejo a su amiga rosa y le explico

Krile: esta es una lanza, la voy a usar en caso solamente si algo sale mal

Pinkie: pero si algo sale mal con eso también sale mal podríamos estar perdidas…

Rainbow: Pinkie, ¿si te doy un cupcake ahora la dejaras continuar? – dijo con un cupcake en el casco

Pinkie: oki Doki Loki – dijo comiéndose el dulce de una mordida

Krile: bien, la cosa es que este objeto es solo para defendernos de los depredadores

Applejack: pues a que esperamos, andando que hay caracoles que llegaran antes que nosotros

Rainbow: AJ tiene razón, apresurémonos y estaremos antes del anochecer en casa

Así se adentraron en el bosque cuando ya tenían de vista el castillo de las dos hermanas, un destello purpura apareció frente a ellas, 4 ponis que no se imaginaban que llegarían tan rápido

Twilight: (que se veía alterada) rápido, tienen que ayudarnos, nuestro reino está en peligro, Canterlot está siendo atacada y…

Applejack: cálmate dulzura y dinos más despacio que está sucediendo

Bartz: si, yo lo explicare, un tal rey sombra está atacando con un enorme ejército, gracias a un grupo de ponis amigables pudimos escapar, pero no queremos que nos atrapen

Krile tenía una mirada dudosa contra Bartz, había algo que no encajaba con el

Krile: oye tu – dijo señalando a Bartz - ¿me puedes decir quién eres?

Bartz y las otras chicas que llegaron con él se pusieron nerviosos, al parecer eran copias baratas de sus amigos

Bartz: si te digo quien soy, ¿no me harás daño?

Krile: eso dependerá, dime dónde está mi amigo y quien eres

Bartz y las otras ponis se transformaron, lo que veían como amigos ahora eran changuelings

Changueling: tu amigo nos ayudó a escapar de Canterlot y nos dijo que escapáramos, pero queríamos pedir ayuda

Rainbow: Krile, no les hagas caso, estas criaturas casi conquistan Canterlot

Krile se quedó pensando un segundo, ¿y si tenían razón? Necesitaba pruebas para poder creerles, de repente escucharon unos zumbidos

Changueling: ¡o no! Nos han seguido, por favor no dejes que nos capturen

Krile tomo su lanza y se puso delante de los changuelings

Krile: quédense detrás de nosotros y estarán bien, Rainbow hagamos "eso"

Applejack: ¿les vas a creer?

Krile: solo hay una forma de saberlo, y es manteniéndolos vivos

Un grupo de changuelings cayeron en picada directamente hacia ellos

Changueling: son nuestros hermanos controlados por el rey sombra, él también tiene secuestrado a nuestra reina

Rainbow no los escucho solo se posiciono detrás de Krile como si fuera a tomarla, Krile miro a rainbow y salto hacia ella, la Pegaso multicolor sabía que era peligroso para ambas ya que si fallaba podían quedar expuestas, a la potrilla parecía no importarle, se tomaron de los cascos y rainbow comenzó a girar rápidamente en su propio eje haciendo que se viera como un tornado multicolor, las otras ponis ya la habían visto hacer ese tornado, pero lo que les sorprendió fue lo siguiente, la Pegaso lanzo a Krile hacia el mini ejercito

-Ataque Doble: La acometida del dragón-

Krile desde el aire a una velocidad impresionante (que impresiono incluso a su "asistente") comenzó a atacar con su lanza al tocar a un enemigo se produjo una explosión y todos los simuladores controlados quedaron fuera de combate, Krile vio se cerca los ojos de uno y se dio cuenta de algo

Krile: Mmm… al parecer si están siendo controlados – dijo mientras caía

Al caer le sujeto Pinkie con un colchón que amortiguo la caída, Applejack tenía a los changuelings atados

Krile: Oye, ¿porque los ataste?

Applejack: te daré una buena razón, nos esperaba una emboscada por parte de ellos, sabía que estaban mintiendo y de aquí ya no escapan

Krile: Applejack por favor, están diciendo la verdad, yo conozco a las criaturas cuando están siendo controladas

Applejack se dio fácilmente por convencida y los desato

Pinkie: oye Krile – dijo la poni fiestera apareciendo detrás de la potrilla de la nada

Krile: WAAA, Pinkie me asustaste, donde te escondiste

Pinkie: no estaba escondida, estaba levantando el campamento – dijo señalando una pequeña carpa

Krile: Pinkie no nos vamos a quedar y aparte es muy temprano

Pinkie: Awww – dijo con la cabeza baja pero la levanto enseguida – oh, si te quería preguntar que como savias que ellos no eran nuestros amigos

Krile: Fácil – dijo cruzando su casco delantero – si en verdad dicen la verdad y están atacando Canterlot…

Rainbow: solo un tonto se quedaría a luchar contra un ejército – interrumpió rainbow

Krile: Precisamente – prosiguió – y ese "tonto" es Bartz

-Mientras tanto en las calles de Canterlot-

Bartz: YUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUUUU, no me había divertido así desde mi última aventura – grito mientras se enfrentaba a un grupo de changuelings

En el grupo Bartz estaba defendiendo a las ponis (aunque no era necesario ya que twilight solo tenía un campo de fuerza bastante resistente) mientras las demás solo miraban como cada Changueling era acabado por el pequeño semental

Bartz: Muy bien, ahora nuestro objetivo – dijo señalando al castillo

Twilight: pero puede ser peligroso, ¿crees que habrán más changuelings allí?

Bartz: (con la cabeza abajo) no, no lo creo – mira a twilight, esta vez sonriendo – lo se

El grupo no tuvo otra que avanzar hasta el castillo sabiendo también (más bien sospechando) que eran observados. Al llegar a la entrada del castillo una voz se escuchó, y twilight entro en pánico

Voz de sombra: vaya, vaya, así que lograron llegar hasta aquí, lamento decirles que su viaje concluirá aquí y ahora

Después de que dijo eso, una nube los cubrió, dejándolos segados, solo se veían a ellos y una silueta que se acercaba lentamente

Sombra: así que tú eres Bartz, ¿Eh? – dijo mirando al de melena alborotada

Bartz: eso a ti no te importa, vengo a buscar el cristal que está aquí

Sombra: no te preocupes, el maestro Exdeath ya se lo llevo a su nueva fortaleza

Al decir eso el grupo de 4 ponis se les helo la piel, Fluttershy estaba en el piso tapándose los ojos twilight y Rarity estaban paralizadas en sus respectivos lugares y Bartz solo apretó los dientes mirando con enojo a Bartz, ¿Cómo era posible que un poderoso emperador encarcelado en el hielo haya sido manipulado fácilmente por Exdeath? Claramente combatían contra un brujo muy poderoso

Sombra: no perdáis el tiempo mirándome así, les diré porque, sus queridas princesas están envenenadas y deben tener tiempo de encontrar el antídoto ¿no? Pues malas noticias, yo se los impediré, y las princesas morirán

Twilight temía que lo peor les pasara a sus princesas así que reacciono

Twilight: no dejare que alguien como tú nos impida el paso, luchare por mí, por mis amigas, por las princesas, POR EQUESTRIA

Bartz solo la miro, sonrió y miro a sombra con la misma sonrisa

Bartz: entonces a que esperamos ¡AL ATAQUE!

 **Bien, suspenso de final fantasy, quería añadirlo para avanzar en la trama. los trabajos en maestria de Krile son Dragontino (por eso el nombre del ataque), Ranger (o el arquero) y mago del tiempo**

 **Pienso hacer ataques dobles con más personajes (Bartz y twilight serán los siguientes) así que esperen pacientes al siguiente cap.**

 **Se despide darq2225**


End file.
